tequela and leather
by blakmagevamp
Summary: rated M, warning explicit content, this is just a small ficklet, it's AU and the two characters are very OOC, there is no hogwarts there is no magic. please review!


_**There really isn't a reason**_

He walked in to the club, clad only in leather pants and a very attractive nipple ring. He saunter threw the club, past the dance floor were he felt up several clients, and stopped at the bar, in front of me.

"What's your poison?' I asked, carefully masking my lust, mustn't fall for the clients.

"I'll start with two shots of snake bite and a glass of spiked coke, along with the beer to go with the shots" was his reply, his voice was deep, and his words rolled smoothly off his tongue.

"Bacardi?" I queried, most people liked rum in their coke but there is always the off chance they want some vodka, damn nasty shit if you ask me.

"Yeah," he replied making the word two syllables, staring my straight in the eye. While I mixed the drinks I could have sworn I saw him eyeing me but I wasn't sure. Ingestion the shot he slammed down the glass, "fuck, that's what I am talking about." He roughly coughed and gulped the beer I set down in front of him, as he gestured for the next. "Scratch that spiked coke, and just send me some more shots, that fucking good. I haven't had a drink in a while."

By the look of him, I couldn't really believe it. He looked like he partied none stop. I licked my lips unconsciously looking him up and down, the only word in the English language to describe him was god. Tight leather pants with just below the knee's vinyl boots, right nipple pierced and oh so fucking hot tattoo's scattered about. Hell if I wasn't the professional I am, I'd have been drooling everywhere.

After sending several more shots his way I looked around, many occupants were glancing lustfully at him, then looking away. I could relate. I snuck a glimpse at the clock and noticed that it was 15 minutes past 1, it was my break. I threw the towel down on the bar and made my way out from behind the counter, intent on going out for a small smoke, or a quick jack in the shower with the thought of the man in skin taut leather.

As I drifted away I heard a small shout and I hand on my shoulder, I turned intent on finding who was touching me, it was sexy leather man. I relaxed slightly under his touch, soaking in the warmth of just his hand on my shoulder. "Where are you going?" he asked, only a slight slur in his voice. I was mildly impressed after how many shots; he could first stand and not fall but also talk, very striking. Again I involuntarily licked my lips.

"Out," I smirked, "I am on break," I added at his confused look. An expression of comprehension crossed his face, he made a small 'O' with his mouth. And what a nice mouth it was I thought, thinking of all the nefarious things I could do with that mouth.

He took a number of steps back and twisted to look back at the dance floor. Turning back to me he extended his hand, "dance with me?" he question, though it wasn't really a question, though posed as one; I doubt he expected to be turned down. I looked around the room and noticed several people staring at us, or more probably at sexy leather man, as I have now decided to call him.

Taking his callous soft hand, I replied with a small nod of the head and stepped closer to him then past him as I lead him onto the dance floor, smelling his strong cologne. As the dance floor resembled mostly a mosh pit it was difficult to dance without touch, no scratch that damn impossible. Not that I was tying very hard mind you.

We danced and we danced, and then he leaned in a kissed me, smelling strongly of cologne and tequila. Naturally I kissed him back, forcefully inserting my luscious tongue in his already open mouth. His hands started to travel up and down my back, with a jolt I realised his hands were inside my shirt, I was about to push away but his arm locked around my neck. I relaxed against him, clasping my hands around his waist, and maybe a little bit lower. He sighed when I cupped his ass, pulling him closer to me. We broke apart for a much needed breath. Both breathing heavily I watched him behind half glazed eyes, eyeing as his sweaty chest rose up and down in deep gulps of air. I was as intoxicated with him as he was of liquor. I forcefully pressed myself against him, tilting his head to one side as I licked up his neck to his ear, still breathing hard I whispered in his ear. "There's a closet behind the bar."

Without hesitation he nodded his sexy head, grabbing my arm and practically led me to the bar. We crossed the bar; I whispered a few select words to the bartender on duty then swung open the door to the back area. I was instantly molested, not that I am complaining, by sexy leather man; I really have to get his name.

With the all the air expelled from my longs I pulled my head back for a breather. That didn't stop the man in from of me though. He started to kiss down my neck, licking my collar bone, biting deeply into it. He moved father down, tearing open the silk shirt I was wearing and down my chest. Kneeling he licked around my navel and bit into the tender flesh about it. I moaned, loudly. He smirked up at me, with seemingly innocent eyes. Slowly he moved up to my chest again and bit deeply into my nipple. Damn, this guy really knows what he's doing.

After 30 minutes my break was up and I knew it, I kissed sexy leather good bye with two finally queries. "Will I ever see you again?" he breathed a yes to the question.

"What the fuck is your name?" was my second question, I desperately wanted to know, I don't usually sleep with people without first getting their name but he was just so hot! Without answering he started to put his clothes, while his leather pants, back on.

Once he'd shimmied into them he kissed me good bye and leaned into my ear. "Potter, Harry Potter. Call me some time." He said, in a voice lower then a whisper, then he licked my ear blew on it, slipped a card down my tight pants and left via the swinging door.

After tugging the card out of my pants and examining it I put it away and walked out. I was immediately hailed by my co-worker. "Malfoy, man, Draco you coming back to work or are you just going to fuck hot guys all night?" I laughed and got back behind the counter.


End file.
